


Love at first photo

by PinkRambo



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Model!Tony, Modern AU, Photographer!Bucky, model!steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28298637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkRambo/pseuds/PinkRambo
Summary: Christmas present for my darling darling Steve from the Stuckony Server. As their proclaimed Bucky, I couldn't not give them something for christmas, and so I came up with this Modern AU using myself and some of my friends as if this was a photoshoot for a designer's final collection.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Love at first photo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dance_in_moonlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dance_in_moonlight/gifts).



> Madi, Quentin, Davin, and Annie are all IRL ppl. (Hi, yes I'm Madi)

Bucky’s thoughts were disparaging as he worked to get the photoshoot area set up. He had been in contact with the fashion designer for the last few months and had worked with her to take the photos for her first collection. His assistant was going to arrive soon, but he wanted to do most of the set up alone… well as alone as one could get with the Fashion Designer moving around and hauling garment bags full of clothes up to the studio and set them up on the racks she had also brought. 

Music filtered in and out, since she had a spotify playlist going on her phone which was in her back pocket, and it was a strange almost eclectic mix of music. 

_ The Star Spangled Man with a plan! _ _   
_ _   
_ _ He can’t ignore, there’s a threat and a war we must win! _

“Is that the Captain America theme song?” Bucky asked her as she hung the bags up. She jumped as if she hadn’t realized he was there, and flushed.

“Y-yeah. I can turn it off if it bothers you?”

“No, not at all, I don’t mind it. Just wasn’t… expecting it.”

The woman, who he knew only as Madi since she had refused to let him call her anything else, just rubbed the back of her head. “You’ve seen the concept art of the collection we’re shooting today… The Cap stuff is kinda the real clincher here… so I’ve been listening to a lot of the stuff to really get into the swing of things…” 

“Remind me. How many models are you going to have here today?”

He watched her quickly start counting out her fingers watching as the number climbed into the high teens. “Sixteen? Wait, no fifteen. Had a last minute cancellation, which means those looks are either going on someone else or just left on the rack…” She swallowed hard, grabbing a white can from the table, and he caught sight of the caffeine content in it before she was chugging it back and setting it back down. “Okay, I’ve got five more bags to haul. When does your assistant get here?”

“Two hours. Your makeup artist arrives soon right?”

“Yeah he should be here soon to deal with our first models, who should also be here soon too. I took your recommendations for the people you’ve worked with before, with the exception of our last model.” She replied with a grin at him before the theme song cut off and was replaced with the tones of the start to Highway to Hell started to sound out. She snatched the phone from her pocket and answered it quickly. “Yeah, hey Stark.” 

Bucky moved away to keep working on his set up and blessed his assistant when she arrived with coffee for him. “Darcy if I wasn’t gay I would kiss you.” 

“You could kiss me even if you were gay!” She teased back before he bussed her cheek quickly and sipped gratefully on the steaming liquid. “Okay hot stuff what’s left?”

Over the next couple hours, Darcy, Bucky and Madi all bustled around the studio, getting photos taken. The makeup artist, Davin, had a full table’s worth of makeup spread out and ready, already working with Tony, with Natasha and Pepper up next after him. Madi frowned before she went over to have a hushed conversation with the man about where his assistant was. 

“Quentin is running late. He got caught in traffic today, but he’s on his way. So we’re going to be a little bit behind, but I’m almost done with Tony, so he’ll be all yours real quick.” 

“Thanks Davin. Gonna go get some stuff set up for changing while we wait.” Davin nodded as she moved off to set up the change area, and set up Tony’s first outfits. She wanted group photos of specific outfits, but could start with the solo stuff. She had a few specifics she wanted to get covered, but it was going to be mostly up to Bucky’s discretion of what he thought was best. 

As Bucky got started taking photos he lost track of time, working for hours without taking a break as everyone worked well. The order went Tony, Pepper, Natasha, then the three together, Clint, Sam, a few others he didn’t remember the names of and then they were breaking for lunch. Darcy took his cameras and set them to charge as well as transfer the data so that they would be able to start fresh when they finished their lunch. 

“Hey Madi, got a second?” Bucky called out from his computer as he started going through the photos. 

The designer was over next to him, looking over his shoulder. “What’s up?”

“What do you think? We haven’t done any edits yet, clearly, but the raws… do you wanna reshoot anything?”

The pair stared at the screen as the photos went by, and she picked out a couple she wanted reshot, but overall it was good to go. “Well done man. Come on, get some of that lunch in you before we get back at this. We’ve only got 5 models left since I lost that last one.” She glowered at her phone as she stared at the screen, still mad that her model had backed out on her. She glanced at Bucky, before she scrolled up through the conversation and found the models measurements. “Hey Bucky… can I take your measurements?”

Bucky looked over at her a little curiously. “Uh… sure I guess if you wanted?”

She was quick to pull out the measuring tape and took his measurements, comparing them against the model’s measurements. Some of the others watched her expression change as she started to think and make adjustments. “I...I can adjust the clothes just the little bit I need to… Bucky will you be the replacement model? I know you’re supposed to be the photographer, but this would make it the best.” She looked up at him, pure puppy dog look up at him. 

He hummed softly as he considered it. “Hey Darce, question.”

“Answer boss man.” 

“Can you take the photos for the other stuff?” Bucky asked as he watched the designer with the hope on her face. 

“Which ones?”

“Ask Madi, she’ll be able to tell you.” He replied before Madi was all smiles and moved to call Davin over to come check Bucky’s skin and see what he could do. Bucky let the man do comparisons and ate his lunch so that he didn’t get grumpy during the afternoon. 

The blonde that walked in was three hours later, supposed to have arrived around lunch time, but with the changes, Madi had lost track of the time that he was supposed to arrive, and the man arrived in a whirlwind. 

“Madi, I’m so sorry I’m late. I got held up at work, just one thing after another. But I’m here!” The man was quick as he moved over to Quentin who was supposed to work with him. The rest of the afternoon was a flurry of photographs and garment changes, until it was the paired photos with Bucky and the blonde. Whatever Bucky was expecting out of the ‘clincher’ it hadn’t been a man the same height as he was, with the proportions of a dorito and a 1000 watt smile that could melt the heart of anyone he came in contact with. His heart pounded, instantly infatuated. Pounded so hard he missed most of the introduction that the man gave to him. 

“... Rogers. Nice to meet you.” Bucky looked down at the hand that was being held out to him and grasped it.

“Bucky Barnes.” 

“Nice to meet you Bucky. Madi’s been all sorts of frantic over this collection, and I recommended you after seeing some of your work recently, and could see how much you cared about your photography.” 

Bucky’s mouth went dry and he flushed a little bit. 

“HEY ROGERS WHATEVER YOU’RE DOING TO BARNES NEEDS TO STOP!” Tony called out teasingly, watching both of them flush and go red. 

Laughter rang out and everyone settled in. Madi answered her phone and grinned. “Hey Annie. Yeah we’re still at it, wanna swing by the studio? Could use another set of eyes looking over this shit.” There was a short pause and she barked out a laugh. “Yeah see you soon.” 

Hanging up the call, she moved over to Darcy who was getting set to take her bosses photos along with Steve’s. 

Bucky wasn’t sure what he was expecting but having Steve tower over him, face inches away from him, or looking like he was laughing as they were walking down the street with his arm around his shoulders was not it. But he couldn’t complain too much about it all. 

Finally it was Steve’s photos alone and Bucky took back over, snapping photos not just when he had the man posed. Some of them were just catching Steve as he laughed or talked to the others. Catching moments in time while he was there, and Bucky hadn’t believed in love at first sight until he had seen Steve up close and personal. 

“Okay, I need a group photo! Oh, Annie!” She called out waving at the short blonde woman who walked in and was immediately wrapped in a hug from the designer. Bucky got everyone settled, made sure that everyone was in frame, and then moved into the shot after setting the timer. A few photos after, he was uploading the photos again, having Madi over his shoulder. There weren’t any she wanted redone this time, she didn’t comment on the photos of Steve that weren’t part of her collection, and she patted his shoulder in thanks. “By the way Bucky? Those clothes you modelled for me? They’re all yours.” 

Bucky looked up at her in surprise before he cleared his throat. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah, absolutely. Let me get everyone outta your hair and I’ll settle up our invoices.” She smiled back before she stepped away to start directing people to gather up their clothes and head out. 

“Hey Bucky…” Steve said as he settled against the desk, still dressed in his last outfit, a crop jacket in navy blue with a satin star across his chest in midnight blue satin, burgundy and grey swirled shirt, and navy blue slacks, leather bag on his back. 

“Hey Steve.” He replied, leaning back in his chair, dressed in a two tone blue shirt with black and gold detailed arm. 

“Would it be weird if I asked you on a date?” He asked.

“No… not at all. I was going to ask you the same thing.” 

“Saturday at noon?”

“A lunch date?” Bucky smirked, hands folded over his stomach. 

“If you’re free of course.”

“I’m free. I’m super free. See you saturday.” Bucky stood up, Steve standing as well before the pair embraced. Steve’s hands gently cupped Bucky’s face, tilting his chin up and pressing their lips together. 

There was a shout of triumph and the pair broke apart, looking at their friends. Money was being exchanged, the most of which was being handed to the designer. “Wh-what?!”

“Oh this happened literally the moment you met him Steve. We’re not stupid. We knew this was gonna happen, the tension between you could have been cut with a knife.” Madi replied with a smirk at the pair.

There was more laughter, and even if things didn't work out, everyone was happy, and things were looking good for the future. 

\---

Steve is in Look 10 (Though modified for a male look), Bucky in Look 12. These are the actual looked I presented for my final collection for school. 


End file.
